dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragoian City-Ship
"May our kind spread through the stars..." Extract from Seldragia's speech at the first City-Ship's launch. ''"The frontal firepower is good, but I wouldn't say they outclassed a Twin-Dra in firepower" ''Seperatist Offensive Fleet Commander Blight on the refitted City-ships. A Dragoian City-Ship is a large civilian vessel used as a colony, and also to colonise planets. Technical Specifications *Crew Complement: 214 Crew, Uncountable Passengers *Length: 1320m *First Produced: 2013 *Armaments: ** 7 Fixed SoulTech Heavy Cannons ** 128 Turreted SoulTech Anti-Fighter Cannons ** 16 Turreted SoulTech Medium Cannons (Seperatist Refit Only) ** 32 Turreted SoulTech Light Cannons (Seperatist Refit Only) *Shields: SoulTech shields *Shuttle Complement: 40 *Barge-Type Starship Complement: 2 *Engines: **4 SoulTech Sublight Engines **3 SoulTech Hyperdrive/Sublight Engine (Main as rear central engine, secondary on storage hangers) *Sensors: **3 SoulTech sensor arrays *Constructor: Dragoians Overview A Dragoian City-Ship is a large vessel used by the Dragoians as a colonisation vessel, fleets of them flying a colony's worth of Dragoians and humans (for food) to the intended site of the Colony, then remaining in orbit while the colony is built, and when the colony is built, serving as part of a defensive force and also home for anyone who does not want to live on the actual colony. It is also known for fleets of City-Ships to roam around the colonies of the Dragoians for those who want life aboard a starship, but are unfit for military service, e.g. those with a family with young children. The ships are widely known for being sturdy and effective in combat, being more powerful (in some aspects) than cruisers. The original city-ships were built on Dragoia (Planet) but later city-ships were built on mineral rich colonies to preserve Dragoia's reserves just in-case. The original city-ships stayed with their colonies for the most part, with only the very first returning to Dragoia where it was kept in a museum alongside the first Tri-Dra Class Cruiser. Use In Combat While mounting heavier forward firepower and anti-fighter firepower than cruisers, City-Ships are far less maneuverable than cruisers, and lack a trained crew. However, if a colony comes under heavy attack, a City-Ship will be used as the secondary, primary if a battleship isn't present, attack vessel, using the Heavy cannons mounted on it's bows to attack, and saving it's anti-fighter guns to defend itself. If it's shields are breached, the City-Ship will retreat via hyperspace, as it's hull is not as thick as military grade ships. In the rare event of a reactor core breach, a City-Ship will evacuate all but the helmsman and fly at the enemy trying to make the most of the explosive power of a detonating reactor core. The Seperatists made more extensive use of City-Ships in combat, using them as battleships after reinforcing their hull and adding various extra weapon systems. While the frontal firepower was fearsome, the Seperatist city-ships mounted extra cannons of medium and light classifications so that the city-ship coul at least pack some punch to heavier ships should it be incapable of bringing it's main weapons array to bear. City-Ships have vulnerable underbellies, as the majority of their firepower is mounted on top of their accomodation towers. Seperatist refits pack some medium and light cannons on the underbelly to discourage any attacks from below. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoian Starships Category:Starships Category:Technology